NightMare Sword
by 4G0TT3NM4N
Summary: Devolver al remitente lo que fue entregado. En medio de un mundo cubierto por la nieve, dos personajes vagan sin rumbo intentando buscar respuestas. Prototipo.
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHTMARE SWORD**

* * *

 **No puedes dormir, no debes despertar y mucho menos escapar de horrible pesadilla.**

* * *

 _No podía ver nada más allá de mis ojos, no sabía dónde estaba porque nada recordaba, maldita memoria, pero por alguna razón no quería despertar. Ciento un calores que recorre mi cuerpo, un calor reconfortante y familiar que me abraza, no puedo salir y debo escapar. Oigo una voz que me susurra al oído y el calor se transforma en dolor._

 _-No podrás despertar-._

 _Abro los ojos y puedo observar dos siluetas, una femenina que parece suspendida en el aire y un ser con un largo bastón en su mano derecha, los conozco, los quiero recordar pero no puedo ver. Ellos sangran, lo siento en sus rostros oscuros y no quiero que pare. Atrás de mí hay un secreto, me quiere matar, un ser que me mantiene preso y no debo despertar._

 _Un llanto, un llanto que creo recordar pero no lo conozco, maldita memoria, un grito de dolor que se vuelve más fuerte hasta dañarme los oídos, no quiero irme a dormir._

-Oye, levántate. Vamos, tenemos que irnos- Ordenó una voz femenina. Pude ver sus ojos, color rosa intenso y creo conocerla, mi hermana Emma. Envuelta en gran abrigo polar mostrando ligeros mechones blancos como la nieve que nos rodea. Acabo de recordar, nos debemos ir porque una tormenta se acerca, lo presiento.

-Tuve otra pesadilla- respondí mientras me levantaba del suelo, la nieve cubría parte de mi traje, lo sacudí un poco y me dirigí a buscar mi carga, una maleta larga y delgada. Ella sabía lo que era y parece ser que no me conoce del todo, eso es mejor que viajar solo. Salimos de la cueva y no nos dijimos nada durante el trayecto, no comimos nada porque no había nada que comer. Aun no recupero la totalidad de mi sangre, estoy algo pálido y puedo ver mis venas con claridad en mi decolorada piel, pero todo sea por mi hermana que creo conocer.

Salimos de la cueva y todo a nuestro alrededor hasta el horizonte cubierto por nieve y hielo, no estoy seguro del origen de todo, ella cree conocer pero no confío en ella. No sé nada acerca del paquete que cargo en la espalda, ella dice que es importante y creo en ella. No sabemos nada acerca de nuestros padres, y cada vez pregunto hay silencio, confío en que nadie sabe.

La tormenta se acerca, debemos movernos. La voz sigue susurrándome tras de mí, creo que tiene que ver con la carga. Es mejor ignorarlo por el momento, cojo la mano de mi hermana y nos miramos a los ojos, ella me sonríe y yo, inexpresivo. No confío en ella, no puedo porque siento algo por ella, creo que es dolor.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, he vuelto, y temo decir que por el momento, me siento mal no publicar como antes lo hacía, pero bueno, estoy cruzando una etapa de transición psicológica, pero eso no viene al tema.**

 **Pasamos a una pequeña sesión que hablaría de los atuendos de los personajes.**

 **El protagonista (quien aún no revela su nombre) lleva un traje que consiste en camiseta térmica color gris (trabaja como un aislante térmico compuesto por nano-fibras de bio-plástico reactivo), pantalones deportivos blancos del mismo material con aditamentos como rodilleras de Terbarita reforzada color gris claro (un material resistente como el diamante) y malla de fibras poliméricas que protegen de cortes. Sobre su camiseta tiene una sudadera blanca como el entorno nevado, que no tiene nada en particular ya que solo es tejido de algodón y nylon, y por último usa una zapatillas negras que lo protegen del frio compuesto por materiales antes mencionados y la capacidad de caminar sin hundirse en la nieve.**

 **Emma (supuesta hermana del protagonista) lleva un abrigo blanco y pomposo con una capucha que protege la cabeza, dentro de ello se encuentra una camiseta blanca similar (en composición) al de su hermano. Al igual que sus pantalones delgados (excepto por las rodilleras y la malla, le incomodan) y sus zapatillas blancas.**

 **Los trajes van a variar y las características faciales y demás se resolverán en el siguiente cap.**

 **Muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado este prototipo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NIGHTMARE SWORD**

* * *

 **Sigue soñando, sigue soñando con esta ilusion**

* * *

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo hemos caminado, en cada instancia la veo a la cara y siempre me muestra su radiante sonrisa, me hace daño ver ese rostro, me duele en el pecho. Debe ser por la sangre perdida, doy un vistazo hacia atrás y veo un hilo de gotas de sangre producto de una herida que no ha cerrado. Ella me llama por mi nombre, Ren. Ella señala un refugio, lo que parece ser un castillo sumergido por la nieve, semi-oculto por siglos y por alguna razón me parece familiar, corremos hasta llegar ahí y cansados nos recostados en una de las cámaras superiores, en una de las partes más altas de las torres que todavía no fue inundado.

Mi hermana se saca la capucha de su abrigo y puedo ver otra vez su rubia cabellera, adornada con plumas tornasol que brotaban de su cabeza. La sigo viendo mientras ella recorre e reducido lugar y el movimiento de su cuerpo me hace dudar, no la conozco del todo. Ella es única, lo sé y la hoja que descansa sobre mi espalda está de acuerdo conmigo. No debo estar aquí, me trae muchos recuerdos desconocidos.

-Este es hogar de nuestra abuela, no lo recuerdas- su voz era como un susurro, lleno de calidez.

Mi mente se pone a trabajar y cierro los ojos, los recuerdos no llegan a mi mente así como así y mis múltiples cortes lo demuestran. En medio del recinto materializo una pequeña daga de hielo esmeralda, mis ojos siguen cerrados porque veo las corrientes de magia que fluyen a mí alrededor, esqueletos etéreos mirándome desde sus cuencas oculares, impacientes y emocionadas. La hoja frente a mí, la tomo y con un rápido movimiento y la entierro en mi brazo, el hielo perfora mi traje hasta llegar al hueso y el dolor es insoportable, grito por el dolor y me sigue otro más delicado, es necesario. Mi mente se llena de imágenes, escenarios y voces. Sigue borroso y no puedo distinguir bien mis recuerdos, siento la sangre fluir por la herida y en ese momento el recuerdo llega a mí.

-Te encuentras bien- su voz es dulce, como el de nuestra madre -No debiste hacer eso- ella no lo entiende, aún no.

La daga se había derretido en la herida y la había curado mágicamente, estaba acostumbrado. Nunca supe cómo lo hacía y vuelvo a ver a mi hermana, lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y tenía miedo. Tenía que alejar de mí ese líquido mortal y aún recostado en el suelo me arrastro para alejarme de ella.

-Lo siento- la oía arrepentida -sabes bien que ambos sentimos lo mismo, ¿recuerdas?- estaba asustada.

-No puedo recordar- respondí -sabes que no recuerdo nada-.

Ella sabía algo que yo no recordaba, algo que he perdido, algo más que la memoria y que tiene que ver con el vacío de mi alma.

El recinto seguía vacío y me recuesto en un rincón para poder dormir y ella hace lo mismo, sentada con los ojos cerrados derramando lágrimas que duelen mucho. No puedo hacer nada, no sé si es mi hermana.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, que tal, lamento la demora pero estaba releyendo este cap a ver si había errores, bueno. Este es un fic experimental, es decir que estoy viendo como queda y si poco a poco la historia se arma, a ver como termina**

 **Gracias por tu apoyo storresandrade, no crei que nadie comentaria en primer lugar, gracias.**


End file.
